


We'll Always Have Outpost 457

by jeahtastic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, One Night Stands, slight kylux if you want to see it that way, they're in their early twenties here, young poe and hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahtastic/pseuds/jeahtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, in a cantina at a space port in the middle of nowhere, a flyboy meets a solider with brilliant red hair. First rule of one night stands: don't fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Outpost 457

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and originally published [here](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10103301#cmt10103301):
> 
> Years ago, before Poe joined the resistance and when Hux was still just a Lieutenant, the two of them met by chance at some cantina on some backwater planet - Poe on a break between missions for the New Republic, Hux having been forced to take a break by his superiors. Neither told the other who they worked for, and they hit it off really well, ending up going back to the boarding house Poe was staying at and sharing a pretty mind blowing night together.
> 
> The next morning, Hux, assuming that a handsome, charming guy like Poe probably did this sort of thing all the time and had a lover in every space port, decided to sneak out rather than face rejection when the sun came up.
> 
> What he didn't know was that that's not Poe's deal at all. Poe never does that sort of thing, and had thought that he and Hux had had a real connection - maybe not love at first sight exactly but certainly the potential to be something pretty great. He was really hurt to wake up alone.
> 
> Cue the events of the movie and the two running into each other again...

The cantina is loud with music and laughter, sprinkled with the occasional drunken shout. It’s a popular spot for all sorts: freighter crews stopping for a refuel, smugglers meeting their contacts, free spirits looking for a good time. All are drawn to the neon sign of the only bar at the out of the way space station, like insects to a booze-fueled flame.

It’s the perfect place for a little anonymity, where one can shed their uniforms and responsibilities, even if it’s just for a few days. 

It’s been awhile since Poe had anything more than a quick celebratory drink on base after a successful mission and he feels lost now, edging his way through the crowd to the bar, dressed in a threadbare shirt and tight, definitely non-regulation pants. He kept his combat boots though, and it lends him a bit of an edge, as if he’s playing the part of a flyboy as opposed to being one. 

But he’s still got it, flashing a boyish grin at the overwhelmed bartender who nonetheless manages to serve his drink immediately. He’s about to turn back, maybe lurk in a corner and people watch for a couple hours before calling it a night, when a flash of red catches his eye. 

The man seated at the other end of the bar, alone like him. With his slight figure and delicate features, he barely looks old enough to be in here at first glance. But Poe always recognizes military when he sees it. The man’s white collared shirt, even with casual rolled-up sleeves, is starched to perfection, only matched by his equally stiff posture. His sharp eyes, pale like the rest of him, roam the bar in a deceivingly detached sweep. Until they stop, that intense gaze trained on him, and for a second Poe feels like he’s been thrown out an airlock.

The man smiles and looks away, and Poe remembers to breathe again. He’s downing the rest of his drink and making his way over before he even realizes he’s moved. The man is even more striking up close, hair glowing in the dim, dirty lights of the cantina, as if he’s harnessed a bit of the sun. His waist is so slim, Poe wonders if his fingers will touch if he wraps his hands around it. 

Poe is now next to him, leaning on the bar as if ordering a drink, the tight quarters forcing their shoulders to brush together. He’s still trying to figure out something clever to say when a lilting, accented voice speaks.

“Are you a soldier?” 

Poe turns to answer and is caught off guard by those sharp eyes focused on him, close enough to see the green specks around the pupils. “What makes you say that?”

The man quirks his lips. “I can tell.”

“Well, I’m not the only one.” Poe lays a light hand on the man’s lower back, feeling the small shudder through the thin material of the shirt. “You sit like your drill sergeant is still watching you.”

He blushes in response and Poe has to resist the urge to cup his face to feel the heat in his cheeks. The man shifts in his seat, perhaps trying to exude a more relaxed air, but doesn’t move away from Poe’s hand. He finishes the rest of his drink, some kind of dark whiskey, in one long swallow. Poe immediately signals another one for the both of them.

“Did I say want another?” The man gives him a cool look.

“Maybe they're both for me.”

Nonetheless, the man accepts the second drink when it comes, hiding a smile behind his glass. 

Poe leans close, using the cramped surroundings as an excuse. “What's your name?”

“Hux.”

“Is that a first or last name?”

“Does it matter?”

“Guess not.” Actually it does but he's not about to scare Hux away. “I'm Poe. And that's my first name.” He speaks softly into the shell of Hux’s ear and this time he swears he can feel the flush radiating off his skin. 

“Well, Poe. Thank you for the drink.” It's oddly proper considering where they are and Poe is all the more charmed by it. 

Conversation flows after that, surprisingly easy, but the more personal topics are neatly bypassed. Poe doesn't learn anymore about Hux’s background other than a tight lipped confirmation that yes, he is indeed military. Which one is not important and as Hux loosens up with each sip of amber liquid, Poe finds himself inclined to agree.

“And what about that one, by the doors?” Hux gestures with his drink, no longer hiding the easy smile on his face. He looks even younger like this, and quite handsome.

It takes a second for Poe to look away and pick out who Hux is talking about: a Nautolan who should've been cut off two drinks ago, the tendrils on his head spilling over onto the human next to him. His large, black eyes appear foggy as he regales his companion with some tall tale. “Oh that guy?” Poe dips his head, conspiratorial. “He's into some freaky stuff, for sure.”

Hux is stifling a laugh. “Like what?”

“Let's just say those tentacles have been places, you know what I mean?”

“I'm sure I don't!” Hux’s giggle is even cuter than his fluffy, ridiculous hair and Poe gives in, capturing his mouth mid-laugh. 

He isn't immediately slapped away which is a good sign, as is Hux’s hands coming to rest on his chest. Poe brackets Hux’s thighs with his own, pulling him to the edge of his bar stool as well. So his fingers can't completely encircle Hux’s waist but it's a near thing. 

Hux sighs against his lips, then starts to return the kiss with enthusiasm. Poe is a heartbeat away from dragging Hux fully into his lap when the bartender clears her throat. They separate with matching sheepish grins but they keep their hands on each other, caressing. 

“So I uh, I've got this room--” Poe begins. 

“Yes. Okay.” Hux is already sliding off his seat, plucking at the hem of Poe’s shirt like he can't help himself. He's taller than expected.

The hotel Poe is staying at is only around the corner but the short walk is constantly interrupted by one of them pushing the other against the nearest hard surface, making out and grinding like teenagers. Poe can't remember the last time he felt this happy. 

Leading Hux by the hand, Poe enters the small lobby, sneaking past the bored attendant behind the counter as if they really were kids coming home after their curfew. 

At least Hux is finding the display hilarious, color high on his cheekbones. They don't look as pronounced in the soft light of his room and Poe places a kiss on each one, first the left then the right. He has to stand on his tiptoes to reach.

Hux studies him for a moment and maybe he decides he likes what he sees because he surges forward, a renewed urgency in his kiss as he backs them towards the bed. They don't have to go far, the no frills hotel provided a basic room with only a desk, a nightstand, and the bed, which is at least big enough for two.

Poe falls backward onto it, Hux clamoring into his lap to continue the kiss. They make short work of each other's clothes, Hux pausing to run an appreciative hand down Poe’s defined chest. As a pilot he doesn't _have_ to be as physically fit as the ground troops but he's glad he put in the effort, just to see Hux’s hungry eyes take him in. 

“Move back.” Hux commands, pushing him towards the headboard. Poe kicks off his boots and is wiggling out of his pants when Hux pulls the rest off for him. He descends on Poe’s dick, mouthing it through the thin fabric of his briefs, a wet spot already forming. Poe doesn't want to look over eager but he is, he really really is.

He buries his fingers in silky, ginger locks, watching with open reverence as Hux pulls down his briefs, eyeing his hard cock before taking it into his mouth. Poe bites his lip to keep quiet as Hux licks and sucks up and down his length, pretty mouth puckered against the head. When he tongues the slit, Poe groans and maneuvers Hux to straddle his lap. He doesn't want it to be over so soon.

They kiss, wet and sloppy. After the third time Poe tugs at Hux’s undershirt, Hux finally breaks the kiss to take it off. He hesitates for a split second before yanking it over his head in one fluid motion. Hux is even slimmer without his structured clothing but he's toned, with a nice flat stomach and perky, pink nipples. Poe takes one in his mouth, tonguing the nub until Hux is squirming in his lap. 

Hux rolls off for a second to remove his own briefs and then they’re both fully naked. Poe likes the way Hux is spread out on his lap, easy access to his round ass cheeks, which Poe grabs two handfuls of, clutching him closer to rub their dicks together. 

They look good together, Poe thinks as he takes both of them in his hand, thumbing their slits and spreading precum over the shiny tips. Poe wonders if Hux is even aware of the noises he's making, soft mewls and pants as his hands grasp at Poe’s shoulders. 

“Ah- Poe- I-" Apparently Hux flushes all over, from the tips of his ears to his chest to the soft skin of his inner thighs. The knowledge brings forth a burst of warmth low in his gut.

Poe starts to stroke only Hux’s dick, not wanting to be distracted as he watches the other man come undone. Hux is thrusting up into Poe’s fist now, head thrown back, sweet little cries of “ah, ah" until he tenses, suddenly grabbing Poe’s wrist to keep him still while cupping his own hand over the head of his dick, catching the majority of his release. Poe is disappointed, he wanted to watch Hux come all over himself, maybe use some of it to slick his own aching cock.

But then Hux is reaching behind himself with his soiled hand and Poe tries not to look as scandalized as he feels. 

Hux is still panting, watching him through half-lidded eyes as he fingers himself opened with his cum. “Aren't you going to fuck me?”

_“Yes.”_ Fucking yes, absolutely yes. But first Poe has to try not to come on the spot as Hux lies back on the bed, legs spread with his fingers disappearing inside of himself. 

“Poe, come on. Please.” Hux cants his hips and he doesn't have to ask twice. 

Poe sinks in slowly, a low groan escaping at the feel of the tight heat around his dick, the legs wrapped around his waist, Hux running fingers through his hair, pliant and soft-eyed. It isn't long until Hux is urging him to move with his heel and at the first thrust his eyes flutter shut, lashes nearly transparent with how lightly colored they are and Poe kisses them all over before capturing his mouth. 

They set up an easy rhythm, the drag of Poe’s dick eased by the slick slide of cum and Poe thinks about filling Hux up with his own release, mixing in his tight little hole, spilling out the sides, and the thought is filthy enough to make Poe blush and he didn't even say it out loud. 

Hux is hard again and he's stroking himself in time with Poe’s thrusts. Poe replaces his hand with his own and it doesn't take long for Hux to come with a whine, back arching as cum splatters his stomach and chest, Poe following soon after.

Poe falls asleep with Hux nestled against his chest, the last thing he remembers is placing a kiss on Hux’s sweat soaked forehead, his fingers tracing random patterns on freckled shoulders.

\-----

When Poe wakes up alone, he knows he shouldn't be surprised. The feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach is unwarranted. He shouldn't feel so hurt, abandoned plans of breakfast in bed lingering as he heads back to the base.

Yet there are still nights, when the base is quiet and Poe is restless in his bunk, when his thoughts would return to Hux, not only the way he looked and sounded when Poe had him in his bed, but also his laughter and quick wit. His bright hair in a dim cantina. 

He thinks often of having had the courage to ask for his comm number, just to see if he's doing alright in whatever mysterious military he's in.

As the years go by, new partners come and go, scattered across his time in the New Republic and now the Resistance. Hux fades into the part of Poe’s brain where he keeps pleasant memories, dredging them up when he needs them, like say-- during interrogations. 

“I'm impressed.” Kylo Ren observes him like one would an insect pinned to a corkboard. “No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”

“Might wanna rethink your technique.” Poe says with a grin, which is quickly wiped off his face when Kylo reaches out with a hand.

“Where is it?”

Poe grits his teeth through the invasion of his mind. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” 

“Where…?” Suddenly Kylo backs away, as if surprised by what he found. He tilts his head, like a confused masked dog. Poe can feel him probing his thoughts again but it's gentler this time, just skimming the surface. Poe still tries to resist, thinking as loudly as he can about anything other than the map. As he cycles through his usual material, he pictures--

“Hux.” Kylo spits, a definite sign of recognition. “You--" He closes the distance between them and Poe prepares for a physical strike, but the movement is aborted by the sound of the doors opening behind him. Kylo snaps up to look at their visitor. 

“Ren.”

That voice. No, it can't be-

“Give us a moment.” When Kylo continues to hover, the visitor adds “Please.”

After another moment’s debate, Kylo finally storms off. The doors slide open and closed. It's quiet, nothing but the harsh breaths from Poe.

The click of boots approaches slowly, yet Poe is still not prepared to look into those familiar eyes, still sharp but colder than he remembers. He grins through his split lip. “You used to say please to me too, a long time ago.” 

Hux presses his lips together, brows knitted.

“You're still beautiful.” Poe blurts as if Kylo knocked a few things loose up there, like his brain to mouth filter. Hux is silent for so long, Poe starts to doubt he remembers him at all. Why would he? He was a random one night stand on some backwater space station that's not even around anymore. Poe knows because he tried to go back, years later, just on the off chance that a certain stiff-backed soldier was there too, but apparently he should've been looking through the ranks of their number one enemy instead. “You don't know who I am, do you?”

“I know who you are.”

But does he _remember_ him? “I had plans for us, you know.”

Hux raises a brow.

“I was gonna take you out for pancakes. Somewhere nice. Maybe do some sightseeing after. Show off my ride.” Poe shrugs, as if they're friends catching up after bumping into each other on the streets. “I'm a great pilot, you know.”

“The best, I heard.” Hux smiles and it reminds Poe so much of the kid -and they were kids, really- who peeked out at him from under a fringe of fluffy, ginger hair that Poe has to look away. A leather clad hand raises his chin. “I would've liked that, Poe.”

His features appear stark underneath the harsh lights of the interrogation room. Everything about this Hux is sharp: all angles and hard edges, even his hair is severely slicked back. But he still takes Poe’s breath away.

“It's a shame…” Hux runs a finger over his cheek, through the blood dripping sluggishly from a cut. “That we aren't meeting under better circumstances.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://jeahtastic.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
